chuck vs the PI buissnes
by 007chuck
Summary: it is a black and wight crime ficton . chapter4 is downlaoded enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The rain was having little affect on my mood. My birthday party was rained out which was not a bad thing. I took a look at my desk the youngest pi in the business that was the best he could say about this set of events that were started by one Bryce Larkin.

The door to my office opened a modicum my secretary Miss Anna Woo pooped her pretty little around the door. "MR bartowski I have done the filing you asked."

I look up from my desk and smile "thank you Miss woo you can take the rest of the night off." "Thank you sir oh happy birthday" she throws me a copy of the latest Flash Gordon comic. I smile "Thank you Anna". "Don't stay up to late chuck"

Anna walked out shutting the door behind her. I open my desk reviling a faded picture of me and Jill Roberts at the Burbank police academy. A faint smile touches my lips as I see my old flame smiling back at me. The rain is battering down on the windows of my Burbank office the only thing lighting my office is a desk lamp and the Headlamps of passing cars.

I look at the picture what could have gone so wrong with me and Bryce.

A box drew my attention once more it had arrived in the post with a letter for Chuck Bartwski the writing was unmistakably Bryce Larkin's.

I opened the box expecting to find a picture of Jill and Bryce at there own wedding with the words wish you were here in unmistakable Larkin scrawl.

What I found was a mini film projector worth more than 900 dollars.

I took the projector out of the box and placed it on a high stool and closed the blinds and set up a place to screen the film.

I started the film as I sat on the couch.

For some reason I could not take my eyes off the screen images after images.

I involuntarily stood up I could not tare my eyes from the screen.

Time seemed to fly by I must have fallen asleep. It was at least 2 hours later.

Around close up time I opened the blinds then looked at the projector the film was a mess on the stool. I smiled thank you for the projector Bryce.

I saw the passing headlight of a car slow then stop I looked out through my blinds discreetly. A black car pulled up and a person got out wearing a trench coat and a wide brimmed hat. What shit have you gotten me in to now Bryce. I hear the foot steps come up the stairs. Open my desk draw and get out my ex police issue revolver.

I turn the chair around so that the back is facing the door and hide behind the filling cabinet. Which is in my secretary's office. I hear some one at my door and some scratching vigorously and a click. Ok that is new a thug usually brakes the glass. I will have to put a rose on the mans grave he would save me from having a new door.

The door swings open and a person in a brown trench coat walks in and up to me door. That is far enough I think. The person slowly turns around as the put there hand up it is a dame. I show her I have a piece. The dame has blond hair and looks a million dollars. She wares that trench coat like it is a evening dress "Are you Chuck Bartowski P.I" .She speaks like a angle is singing, but I have had problems with dames like her so I decide to play it cool. "what is it to you? , and don't you know sneaking in to a mans office is a easy way to get a slug in your head." There is a faint smile on her lips but I could not see what was remotely funny about the situation.

"I am looking for him because I was told to by my boyfriend he said if anything ever happens to him contact chuck first so here i am." She does not look scared like most dames by the piece she must have a ruff boyfriend. "I am chuck so who are you and who sent you here." "Can we do this in your office" she says with a small smile.

"Ok" I put the piece back in my pocket and she walks in to my office I turn on another light and sit at my desk chair. She sit in front of me and gets out a cigarette. I get out my trusty lighter and light her cigarette. She smiles thank you she takes a inhale and smoothly exhales slowly her ruby red lips have me enticed.

"My name is Sarah Walker and I think my boyfriend is I great danger."

Finally we are getting somewhere this is going to be one of those cases weare the boyfriend is just cheating on her. I always fell bad taking these kind of cases on I know they just get heart broken. I epically fell sorry for this dame she looks like she would be hard to give up.

My boyfriend gave me a call saying that he is going a way for a wile and if I did not hear from him in 5 days exactly then I should contact you. "I see what is yrou boyfriends name ?" she takes a long drag from the cigarette and blows out slowly and with a soft breath. Bryce Larkin is his name. Oh I thought this dame was going to be trouble but I did not realise this much. This was going to be one interesting case that is certain

( I hoped you liked this idea I had and if you want chuck to take the case review and he will not take the case if there are no reviews he wont and there will be no charish and then sarah will be after you would not want that would you.)


	2. Chapter 2 the apratement

" thank you for the reviews. I have got a human spell chucker "

chapter 2 the case has been taken.

I was ten minuets out of my office with this dame how said her name was Sarah I had a felling she was telling me the entire story but that would come out in time.

I sat back and relaxed i going along the road at 35 mph in my 1954 Buick Raodmaster convertible.

She was a dream she held the road like a slug bloody difficult to get off if you know how to drive her well. I looked at the blond she was something most men dream of getting a look from. She turned towards me "why you driving this piece of junk it is so slow". I smile women will never get it will they if it looks slow and it sounds slow does not mean it is slow, I had a friend at a workshop give her a once over, I had him put in a race Manuel gearbox which is a pig to get used to my way of protecting the car from thieves. The other neat thing about this particular gear box is that if I down shift at the Wrong time I can make the car lurch hard and get some one out of the car pretty quick if I do it just right. "oh I think it drives like a dream and I liked the paint". She turned away and I could hear try to stifle a audible chuckle. I look back at the road it was about 2 miles till we got to Bryce's flat. I sat back in the driving seat and relaxed considering how I would calmer her down when she sees Bryce in bed with another woman. The Neighbourhood was up market a little pricey for Bryce but not for Sarah she looked like she belonged here. I pulled up by the apartment there was a door man. Oh great this should be good were the first thoughts that came in to my head.

"I don't suppose that you have been here at all." Sarah speaks in a worried "Once with Bryce".

"OK good can you put on the water works babe " she smiles a tear falls from her face.

The poor sap of a door man did not stand a chance. "It is OK sister we can go and talk to bryce and sought this mess out" the door man looked at me "sir how do you wish to see" in a worried almost frantic tone "MR larkin my sister has some bad news for him I am there for moral support ." the door man looks at Sarah with a worried look then turns back to me "OK sir but pleas be quiet there are a lot of people sleeping. Sarah sniffed "thank you" "no trouble mama " the door man said as she walks through. I slip the door man a twenty "we were never here" "very good sir" I flash a smile to him and we walk to the stairs. I whisper to Sarah " you should do that for a living" she smiled still sniffing to make it look good. I con a drink off a man or two a few times but I am not that good. I walk up the stairs slowly with her holding her to make sure that if any one is tailing us we look like brother and sister. "remind me never to go drinking with you". She looks at the floor number "this floor£ she nods "which room" she walked along the corridor till she got to room 315.

The white door looked clean, cleaner than the others along the corridor. You happen to have a key. "No oh well turn you back pleas". I took the piece of sheet metal I always carry in my shirt pocket. I saved my life twice that trick and was useful for getting doors open with out the tale tale scratch marks of a lock pick. I taped her on the shoulder and mouthed stay behind me. I opened the door and drew my revolver. It looked very neat not like Bryce at all. The blind was open and the street lights were visible. Sarah came in a second later .she went for the light switch "don't" "why not" she said looking at me with a strange esprestion . Look at the screw heads. She took a look they were warn and it looked fresh. "I could bet you any money if you flicked that switch either you would get a rather nasty shock or you would get blown to bits". Sarah looked at me and smiled "I see why Bryce trusts you" "here catch" I throw Sarah a cheap battery torch. "Pleas don't touch anything. Tell me if you want to move something or something looks out of place." "OK" I scanned the floor with my torch. No heavy foot marks so there was not a fight here or there was and some one took the trouble to clean the carpet. There was a desk looked old but something was troubling me about it.

I looked at the draws one with a lock and it looked like it had been picked the tale take scratch marks were present. I slid the draw open. A black cylinder with 2 holes either end which you could see through. I look down the hole it is riffled down it. A Silencer interesting I had heard myths about a silent gun a few months back. The British had worked on a silent gun for quite some time they never got it to work officially. A pay stub for a taxi. That was that for that draw. I looked through the other 3. nothing how strange. The desk still worried me but I went through the rest of the room. "Sarah you found anything" no nothing that I would say is of interest., I returned to the desk. Something about this desk is wrong. The top has a green felt on it in rectangle in the middle.

I looked at the flet and smoothed it with my hands and felt it give only slightly.

"I smiled well I should have know" sarah was next to me as I put my hand behind the desk and pushed in a small wooden tab right behind the desk. The felt moved up as I pushed the plunger all the way in. the green felt rectangle lifted up . I grabbed the piece of the desk and lifted it gently. Sarah looked in there with her toruch. A small envelop with the word chuck on it and a key for a safety deposit box. I took the letter and pocketed the key and put the felt back were it was making sure it looked the same. I sat down in a chair and took out a piece of paper which was in the envelop.

Hello friend you should be reading this on the day of your birthday. I know that you don't consider me to be a friend any more but I did have your best intentions at heart. I got you chucked out of the police acadmay for one reason you were to much of an asset. At the police acadmey you were top in all your classes even the memory test. Three days before our passing out I was told that I could join a elite group know as Fulcrum. I joind and found out that they were a front for something a lot larger. I decided to see if I could get any deeper in and try and jail the hole gang. The problem was I found out they had taken special interest in you because of your higher memory ability.

I also found out a dreadful truth they were going to blackmail you by using your one weakness Jill Roberts. I had to stop this from happening that is why I got you kicked out of the academy.

But I ask for your help now for old time sake, that is all I can say just in case this falls in to the wrong hands. You know were they key goes. Thank you chuck. Sarah will like you more than she liked me treat her well..

"

I looked looked at Sarah and smiled. Well that does surprise me we have to take a trip to union station. I said it rather loudly getting a surprising look from Sarah." You don't want some one to hear us so keep your voice down. Oh sorry Sarah. I looked at Sarah and I see a small circle of light on her dress which seams to get darker quickly. I throw Sarah down to the ground as the first hale of gun fire is emanated from the other side of the street. We are hidden by the bed Sarah whispers thanks. No problem now can you grab the door . Yes I can reach it she said with a calm tone.

She opening the door fully. I roll her away from the door. What are you doing we should get out of here, at the end of her last word a ratta tat tat of fast machine gun fire could be heard spattering the ground were we were just laying. Now you see why we don't leave. You got a compact. Yes of course I do. She handed me the compact I opened it and use it to look over the street. The hotel with the window open and one bloke holding Tommy gun with a scope on it. Wile the other one is packing his away and is running out.

"Dam there are two of them one of them is coming over here."

sarah looked at me for the first time with fear in her eyes "what are we going to do. Chuck ?"

well I know I have not batered it but there are very few spelling mistakes stop being so dam picky.

I am dislexic and I can not help it if you read this and want to beter for me pleas do it will be much apreachated.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok first thank you all for the kind words of stage-management is much imprecate.

Thank you Mikesul for the kind words,

oh and yes I know SOE is British I am sorry I could not work something out so I had to put it in.

oh and pints for the total piss take thre are three easy to spot but wree are they from.

Sorry it has taken me for ever to do this but you have been woundering how chuck and sarah are going to get out of this so here goes

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))______________________((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I looked around in a panic what was I going to do. For some strange reason I kept looking at Sarah when I was trying to look around the flat for something. My eye's kept being drawn to Sarah's earrings, my eyes grew heavy and I felt like shunting them then images of a pair of earnings and diagram with a cut out of the fake purl and contents Magnesium oxide a lighting source.

The next picture showed a graph witch had a normal bulb marked at 500 candle units for 1.1 seconds, the graph also showed one of the earrings at 1000 candles units for 2 seconds.

The images stopped and I felt a slight weakening of my body which went very quickly.

Sarah was looking at me with a confused look on her face. "Chuck what are we going to do."

she still had a seance of fear which I did not know if she was faking or not."Give me your earrings".

"my what" she said not knowing what I was doing. I took out my torch and looked at her I have a plan was all I said and she took it as read I know what I was doing.

I unscrewed the torch and took out the bulb leaving the highly reflective surfaces.

Sarah gave me the earrings there was no clips start the reaction . "Give me the clips" a hint of anger was in my voice that proved that she know what they were for. She gave them over. I took one of the earrings and placed it in the hole were the bulb was and stuffed a tissues around the hole to make a snug fit I put the clip on the pin of the earring that was sticking out of the tissue.

I looked at the wall facing the window the gun man was still looking down his scope.

Now close your eyes for a second and when I tell you to run. By my calculation I would need the other earring to get passed the man coming up the stairs or lift.

I looked at the wall the scope was coming close to us I made sure it stayed near us by pulling on the bed sheets a bit I was rewarded by a peppering of bullets. And the scope stayed right above our heads.

I took hold of the ring clip with 2 fingers and with a little finece took hold of the reflector. Now "close your eyes". I held the reflector over the bed by an inch And pulled the clip. A blinding whitey yellow light was emanated from the earring after a second it died down. I smiled as I dared to look to see the gunman stumbling around. Now run I said to Sarah as I pulled her up with one quick yank. We ran out in to the corridor as just a few second later the hole room was peppered with machine gun fire . I saw the fire escape and smiled "follow me" as I said those words I heard a distinct Bing of a elevator opening. Under my breath "little league don t fail me now." I pulled the pin of the other earring and turned and threw the earring in to the lift. I heard a muffled "what the" followed second later by a scream "MY eyes dam him my eyes!." I could not help but smile as I threw open the fire escape and started running down it with Sarah to my car. We reached the bottom just in time to get round the corner to hear a rat tat tat of gunfire hit the ground of wear we were.

I tripped over landing in a puddle but able to see under my car. No not anything nasty like a bomb or a track was planted good. Sarah looked back and picked me up "come on chuck."

thanks was all I could say as I got in and started the car up and floored it. I looked in the rear-view a motor bike with one of the gunman was fallowing us for a few minuets keeping his distance. "Ok lets get you off my tale shall we". I took the rout to union station and made a lot of noise. I smiled as I saw a black and white put on his blues, I smiled as I pulled over and looked at Sarah how was rather confused at the time. The officer got out of the car and walked to my side. A audible grunt could be heard as the officer got his first look at me "Oh its you chuck, why are you hearing down this road you know better than this". I looked in rear view mirror and saw the bike do a quick u turn back to the hotel. I looked up I know by the grunt it was officer Casey. Casey was the officer how I leased with on a few cases in my early privet investigator escapades. "Casey I am on a case and you just did me a huge favour." Casey did not look surprised about me saying that "well must be a big one for your offices to be ransacked" I looked at Sarah then at Casey "was there a large film projector there still? Casey looked at me as if I had gone sliglty nuts "no why should there be" I sneaked a look at Sarah she was listening but she did not react to that particularity piece of information.

She was becoming more of a odd piece in this ever growing puzzle.

I back at Casey "i am on a date with the lovely Sarah Walker" "Casey tips his cap mam "

"Really it was my fault officer I am a bit of a speed freak and well I wanted to see how fast he could drive." Casey looked at me "ok enjoy the drive but keep it slow this time chuck we don't want you bashing the car to bits."

"Thank you Casey"

I started the car and kept driving down the same road at a normal speed not to attract attention.

Sarah looked worried I could not blame her , she had just made a big mistake in my book she played me for a fool back in the apartment.

The road I was on was very disty and was one of those long motorway roads were you see few people. I sung the wheel around and applied the parking break.

"what are you doing you could have killed us". I pulled my gun making sure she could see it.

"OK Sarah you want to fill me in on what happened in the apartment" my tone was calm yet menacing.

"what do you mean chuck I don't understand?"A tone of fear was present in her voice but if felt forced. "The earrings Sarah, why did you had those earrings" they were a present from a uncle I have I liked them good thing they were fakes though"

I saw Sarah s hand reach for her handbag that was on the floor I kicked the handbag out of her reach"not good enough if you want me to work for you I need the truth and if I were you I would make it quick, I don't like being shot at or my office ransacked" sarah looked scared "i have done nothing wrong I have not lied to you" I think that is true sarah you have not said much so I will ask questions" Sarah relaxed a little " my first qestion Sarah is who exactly do you work for"

"i work on adversary capacity for Universal Exports my boss is lenord Spencer the president of the company" my eyes felt very heavy. A photo of a building with a plack universal exporsts in brackets under the pictur was the letters SOE, the next photo was of the british primisters at the time Winston Churchill then it showed his full name Winston Leanoer Spencer Churchill boss of SOE.

The next picture was a table of Top agents.

Ian fleming code name white night

Sarah Walker code name ice queen.

i smiled ok ice queen you work for Winston Churchill so tell me what is my role in this ?


	4. Chapter 4

This is a thank you for the three people how have set a story alert on this story.

I am acutely going to change the perspective to Sarah.

Warning there is swearing in this chapter but it is not tasteless

I looked at chuck with shock how in heavens name did he know that I took my orders from Winston Churchill. "OK Sarah shall we try once more how do you work for" chucks eyes looked at me with a air of irritation. Ok chuck I can not lie to you I work for the special operation executive." a faint smile passed his lips. "That is better Sarah so do you trust me." I looked in to those brown eyes and that hair that some how suited him "yes I do chuck but you did scare me with the gun a bit" I said with a worried tone. He looked back and smiled "we will find Bryce if we can" his tone was calm and reassuring he put the gun away in his jacket pocket. So chuck how did you know I was SOE.

The fear in my voice is very evident to myself and chuck. Sarah trust me you don't want to know how I know this. chuck turned the engine back on. The car purred gently. He turned the car around and headed in the wrong direction we were heading away from union station. Chuck we are going the wrong way union station is back that way. So it is how careless of me oh well the people how shot at us will get there first." Chuck smiled at me. "what are you playing at they will get to bryce wanted you to find." The car skidded to a stop at a petrol station. A elderly black gentleman answered the ring of the bell. Chuck got out "take your time it takes petrol"

The old gentleman smiled thank you kind sir. Chuck walked in to the petrol station and went on the phone. Chuck walked out "hope you like lemonade" he threw me a bottle of lemonade and I caught it. He got back in the car and waited for the gas to get to full. "Ok chuck why are you looking so smug." chuck heled up a key "tell me what that is." I took it from him and turned it over in the stameped mettal was the name Orion locks. "dont they do train station lockers" chuck smiled.

The smile was incredible it was a million dollars and made him look more handsome than ever.

focus on the mission walker I said to my self we don't want old balldog at your neck do we now stop falling in love flirt by all means but don't fall head over heals. My normal side of my brain said two words "to late" "Sarah" chuck said snapping me back "yes chuck" "you spaced out there for a minuet you ok"

"fine just fine"

Something was nagging me about the key ….train station oh no. "Chuck we better hurry and get to union station fast" Chuck smiled at me as if I had just said something stupid. "what is it chuck we should get going" in a clam quiet voice chuck said with a sence of sarcasum "no need this key is not for union station" I looked at chuck with a scene of anger " you tried to trick me" "no Sarah I tricked them" "what?" you should look out the window more why would there be a cable from Bryce room to were the gun man were staying I remember the room and the cable it was in plain sight and it just did not click the telephone pole was 1 floor to low to reach that cable and why would the cable go to the other building not the phone poll. I smiled at chuck "you yanks are not so dumb" chuck chuckled like he like my joke "but I believe the Nazi's are" chuck said and I could not help but join in the chuckling.

"The tank is full sir" the elderly man said with a smile in his eye. Chuck threw him a 20 doller bill.

"keep the chainge oh can you tell me were the nearist motel is" the elderly black man smiled "about "4 miles up this road tell them old dirk grayham sent you and you should get a room".

Chuck smiled and tipped his hat "thank you kindly".

We got back on the road and chuck was driving fast cos we were both pritty tired it was late 3 o'clock in the morning.

We got to the motel and chuck told me to wait in the car. I looked at the large sign Beckman motle,

chuck came out and smiled "we have a room." the first thing I said was "double or single."

Chuck smiled two single beds.

The loudest profanity ever heard in my mind was one word

"DRAT!, darn two singles just my fucking luck! "

sorry this chapter is so small I could not get my brain in gear I have got it in to nuteral more review and any ideas you have might get it in to first pleas help.

Oh and sorry about the mistakes I am tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the last chapter it was un awesome.

I looked at Sarah how was sleeping she looked very peaceful.

I took out the silencer. Something about this scared me. It looked sleek and very new.

Chuck looked at it for a few moments then saw something etched in to the metal a swastika and one word Einheit 2 plan b. chuck saw a image of a suburban street with a picture of a happy family then then picture flickered and every one was wearing Nazi uniforms even the children were wearing Hitler youth uniform. Then i saw a map which had arrows from Nazi Germany and Poland to the north pole then round and down till it hit Canada then the arrow went down to America.

I gulped hard, this was not good. My vision was clear. Sarah looking at me in a daze ,

"you got the film from Bryce" I looked at Sarah. That must be the thing that Is causing this. I said with a smile. Sarah looked at me she had a smile. "so what is next chuck" "I have two leads I could follow up the first one is this" I held up the silencer "I need to know what gun this goes with".

Sarah looked at it "i know a person how could tell you, he is a gun dealer how emigrated hear 1 year before the war started from Germany", I felt intrigued by that "what is his name".

"Laslow samonofuski" nothing not a pep out of the brain index strange. Must be clean then"

"I trust him I helped him get to the usa" sarah said with a heavy tone.

Why did he want to get out of Germany with a calm and puzzled tone

I looked at Sarah how was not happy. "Can I tell you about that later."

"I trust you" lets get there quick

"Hay laslow this is my friend chuck we have a question for you"

we were the only ones in the stor and it was near the time it shut.

I looked at laslow he was a man slitly older than me and had a air of a gun person about him.

"i have a device I would like to show you can you tell me what it is

OK show me.

I took out the silencer out of my pocket and put it on the counter.

Lasslow looked at me then at Sarah he seamed to be studying us.

Laslow went to the front of the store and locked the door and drew the paper blinds. "ok guys tell me were you got that". I put my hand under my coat and held my gun as I asked my first question "is it what I think it is laslow a silencer?".

"Yes it is a very good one" Sarah awnserd the qestion laslow had put to us"we can not say to much about were we found it but it was not well hidden".

Laslow blinked. "Ok well lets see how made it and dont worry chuck I trust Sarah and if she trust you so do I" I took my hand off the gun in my waist band. "Thank you you can never be to sure in this game now a days" Laslow walked back to the counter and piked up the silencer. Laslow took out a measuring device measuring the hole diameter.

"ok 7.65 mm".

Laslow took a small pocket book out of his top pocket and began flicking through.

His eyes darted up to look at me."Oh I can see why you were jumpy"

I looked at laslow "what do you mean". Laslow looked at me then at sarah. "that is a broushe silencer but it has no markings only some one how worked with guns as much as I have would even realise what it was."

"It only goes in one gun the Walter PPK." "How bad are we talking" sarah said with a calm calculating voice that I had not herd from her befor "well this gun is one of the latest in the Walter range top of the line.

This can only be found from 2 places German high command or the bastard's of the world the elite SS. I looked at Laslow .

"Ok then what could you conceivably do with this weapon." laslo looked at the silencer and looked down the hole. He then looked up then blinked"Oh my god ". Sarah looked at me then at laslow "what is wrong" Sarah said with a essence of fear in her voice. "This can use a extender and a calibre changer." his voice was quaking considerable. I looked at laslow with a confused look.

"not being gun nuts what does that mean" Sarah said.

"oh sorry Well a extender doubles the range of the gun making it a longer range weapon. And the calibre changer makes it in to a lower calibre gun that makes it impossible to trace the bullets to that gun.

I looked at sarah then at laslow "do you know if there have been any hits?"

laslow looked around "now were is it ah here".

laslow took out a folder and put three news paper cutting out on the table all from different states.

I looked at the first paper.

It was dated 5 months ago a shipping magnet was killed in a drive by shooting. The police are confused as to why the number of bullets was so low but investigations are still on going.

I saw the picture of the dead man and my eye felt heavy and weak.

A boat.

A list of people the persons name in Bold text.

And a kill and replacement order number 288.4

my eye site went back to normal.

"Oh my he is going to be replaced by some one"

lasllow looked at me "yes of course he is going to be replaced what els would they do".

"No laslow he is going to be replaced by a Nazi or a Nazi sympathiser at least." I said with a tinge of anger in my voice.

Laslow looked at me "oh this is starting to make a lot of sence now.".

Laslow looked at the others. "Shipping,distribution, rail, and the worst one of all Navel defensive command chief for the south pasific".

My eyes felt heavy.

A map of usa defences was shown and there was a small 100mile gap in the defences from cuba to spain.

a starfiled and a gray object slolwy gets large and you see that is a starthip screaming past. A voice over of chuck space the final frontier these are the voyages of the starthip Tron. Its continuing mission to explore strange new sandwich combinations. To seek out new Fulcrum bases. To bold the blow them up in no way any one has seen before. A Gray promethus class starship warped out of view. Chuck VS star trek coming SOONISH

if i can work it out


End file.
